Kent Swanson
Kent Swanson is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and a zombie in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is an incredibly jealous photographer who was encountered in Paradise Plaza during the scoops Cut From the Same Cloth, Photo Challenge, and Photographer's Pride. Cut From the Same Cloth Kent is seen wandering in Paradise Plaza, shooting photos of zombies with his camera and shooting them with his handgun. As Frank approached him, Kent attempted to coach him on how to properly photograph a subject. He offered to model for Frank and challenged him to take better photos than the ones he took. If Frank failed to photograph Kent as he requested, he will fail this scoop and Kent will not be encountered again. Photo Challenge As per their agreement, Frank met up with Kent to deliver the pictures he took. Kent demanded to see Frank's most Erotic shot. After seeing Frank's photos, he challenged Frank to a final showdown the next day. If Frank failed to show Kent a photo with an Erotica rating higher than 700PP, he will fail this scoop and Kent will walk away, laughing, and will not be encountered again. Photographer's Pride Kent returned at noon the next day with a survivor, Tad Hawthorne. He revealed that he had the idea of taking a photo the moment a person is zombified, and throws a zombie larva at Tad. Frank quickly stomps on it, saving Tad and ruining Kent's shot. This prompted Kent to attack Frank in anger and disbelief. If Frank failed to show up before noon, Kent will reveal that he has already shot his desired photo, showing Frank a picture of Tad with a parasite crawling into his mouth. He then pointed his gun at Frank's head and stripped him of his clothes and weapons. After declaring that a photograph of Frank being killed will bring him to the top, Kent attacked Frank. After he was defeated, Kent requested Frank to take a picture of him as he dies, saying "It'll look good on your mantle." Frank refused and tossed Kent's camera away in disgust as the fallen photographer dies. Defeating Kent rewards Frank with a photography book, which respawns in front of Colombian Roastmasters in Paradise Plaza. Infinity Mode Kent appears at Paradise Plaza from 2:07:00 to 2:19:00 carrying pie, coffee creamer and a steak. He appears again at the Warehouse from 5:00:00 to 5:07:00 carrying the same items he had before. Chop Till You Drop In Chop Till You Drop, Kent appears as a zombie. Zombie Kent wears a camera around his neck that flashes at regular intervals. He can attack Frank by a jump kick, by firing his handgun at him, or by throwing a grenade. Battle Style Unlike most other psychopaths, Kent does not possess a unique weapon. Aside from his camera, he uses only a handgun. However, his speed and the possibility to strip Frank of his weapons makes Kent a legitimate opponent. *'Jump Kick': He attacks mainly by jump kicking in a manner similar to Frank's jump kick. This attack is capable of knocking Frank to the floor. It is a Photo Op. *'Handgun': If Frank is far away, Kent will pull out his handgun and fire several shots consecutively to stun Frank. *'Roll': Kent can also do a quick roll on the floor to get away from Frank or to close the distance between them. At the end of the roll, he can follow up with a jump kick. *'Tackle': If Frank is far away from Kent, he will start running towards Frank, trying to knock him. *'Bare Hands': Kent can also use his bare hands against Frank, he can also kick Frank while he is on the floor. Trivia *In Chop Till You Drop, Kent appears as a zombie. *Zombie Kent can speak in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. *When Frank kills a Zombie Kent in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, he gets a Molotov Cocktail instead of a grenade that Kent uses. *Kent carries four cameras on him at all times. He is introduced with a cutscene in the scoop Killing Time. *If Frank ignores Otis' call about Cut From the Same Cloth and never receives the scoop, after 8pm upon entering Colombian Roastmasters, Kent (with no health bar) will immediately scream and drop dead. *Kent will still be registered as a psychopath if he is photographed or killed during Cut From the Same Cloth or Photo Challenge. *Kent bears a resemblance to Larry Butz from Capcom's Ace Attorney series, as well as real-life infomercial pitchman Vince Offer, who in turn resembles the Scout from Team Fortress 2. **However, unlike Larry, Kent is very competitive while Larry is a slacker. *Kent is similar to Dead Rising 2's Leon Bell as he is in the same profession as the protagonist and both are convinced that they are superior to the protagonist. * Kent's Pose is the same to as one Gil Does *Kent is one of the two psychopaths who Frank encounters more than twice. The other is Carlito Keyes. *While it is extremely rare, Kent can be killed by zombies while waiting for Frank to show him the photos in Paradise Plaza during Photo Challenge. * If Frank hits Kent he will say: **"Knock that off, I am a pacifist.", **"Don't touch me! I'm a pacifist. You tryin' to kill me or something?", **"Dammit! What's wrong with you!? Dick!", **"Wrong, Wrong, Wrong! Take a picture, dammit!" **Kent will then follow Frank or shoot at Frank until he hits him once. Gallery 22 Kent Swanson.jpg|Kent's Notebook photo. Kent Notebook.png|Kent's Notebook entry. KentS.jpg|Kent, assessing Frank's photos. HappyKent.jpg|Kent, laughing at Frank's photography. Kent Dead.png|Kent's corpse. 200px-Zombie kent-1-.png|Zombie Kent in the Entrance Plaza. File:Dead_rising_Kent_Swanson_Cut_from_the_same_cloth.png Dead_rising_Kent_Swanson_Cut_from_the_same_cloth_(2).png|Photos taken during "Cut From the Same Cloth" scoop. dead rising kent full.png|Kent's model. Zombie Kent.png|Zombie Kent, Chop Till You Drop. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Zombie Psychopaths